Baby Boy
by byeongariseum
Summary: Tidak tidak. Guanlin adalah definisi dari baby boy yang sesungguhnya bagi Seonho, bukan baby boy yang selama ini mereka fikirkan didalam pikiran kotornya. Warn! guanho!au, seonho!21, guanlin!4
1. chapter 1

Cerita ini sudah dipublish sebelumnya di akun wattpad **_guanless_**

 _enjoy!_

 **Baby Boy**

.

.

.

Cast :

Yoo Seonho

Lai Guanlin

Rate : K

guanho!au

Note : All cast belongs to their parents but the story belongs to me.

.

.

.

" _Seonho, nitip Guanlin bentar ya! Tante mau ke pengadilan ngurus surat cerai_."

Berakhirlah Seonho dengan bocah berumur 4 tahun yang membawa boneka ayam di gendongannya.

Namanya Lai Guanlin, anak semata wayang dari pasangan suami istri tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Yang sayangnya, akan kehilangan salah satu dari kedua orang tuanya akibat keegoisan mereka sendiri.

"Hoho, hoho! Lin mau thuthu!" Rengek bocah bersurai hitam lebat itu tanpa mengucapkan pelafalan S dengan benar.

Membuat Seonho yang sedang asyik berleha-leha di sofa apartemennya sontak terbangun dan mengarahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Duh, tante tadi bilang berapa sendok?" Tanya Seonho pada angin didapurnya.

"Hoho, thuthu Lin 3 thendok." Ujar Guanlin yang sekarang berusaha naik ke atas meja dapur dengan kursi plastik yang Seonho yakin ia bawa dari kamar Seonho.

"Hohoooo, Lin mau naik~" Guanlin lagi-lagi berujar, masih dengan kesusahan untuk membawa tubuhnya naik.

Seonho yang sedaritadi hanya memerhatikan, memilih untuk membantu anak berjaket baby blue itu. Dengan pekikan gemas yang sesekali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mama biasanya buatin 3 sendok?" Tanya Seonho sekarang kepada Guanlin yang tengah menatap Seonho dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Iya! Mama biathanya buat thegitu, kan Lin ngeliatin hehe." Jawab Guanlin menunjukan gummy smile andalannya.

Duh, masih kecil aja udah bikin orang dewasa jantungan. Gimana gedenya?

Begitu kira-kira fikir Seonho.

Baiklah, lupakan fikiran nyeleweng Seonho barusan. Ia harus cepat-cepat membuat susu sebelum anak disebelahnya menghilangkan binar pembawa kebahagiaan dari matanya.

"Oke, kakak bikinin."

Seonho buru-buru membuka toples susu yang disediakan didalam tas serba guna milik Guanlin, lalu menuangkan isi nya kedalam botol susu bergambar langit dan bintang. Menambahnya dengan air panas, lalu dengan air biasa.

Sebelum memberi kepada Guanlin yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya mengantuk, ia mencoba susunya terlebih dahulu ditangannya untuk memastikan bocah polos disebelahnya tidak kepanasan dan menjerit.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Seonho ketakutan.

"Nih, diminum susunya." Ucap Seonho menyodorkan sebotol susu ditangannya kepada Guanlin.

Guanlin menerimanya dengan senang hati, walaupun matanya sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menutup karena kantuk yang melanda.

"Hoho."

"Gendong." Kata Guanlin lemah sembari merentangkan tangannya menuntut gendongan dari kakak tersayangnya.

Seonho hanya menggeleng pasrah lalu memeluk tubuh kecil didepannya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat dan menggendongnya bak induk koala.

Guanlin dengan segera mengalungkan tangan-tangan mungilnya ke leher Seonho. Dengan sebelah tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang botol susu yang sudah tinggal setengah.

 _Have a nice nap, baby boy_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huhuhu gatau kenapa kepikiran buat bikin ginian :(

Lucu aja ngebayangin Guanlin jadi anak kecil giniiii :(((((


	2. chapter 2

Yoo Seonho (21)

Lai Guanlin (4)

Sudah 5 hari semenjak kejadian Ny. Lai yang menitipkan Guanlin padanya, Seonho sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengan bocah berpipi tembam itu.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing, toh tugas kuliahnya jauh lebih memusingkan daripada memikirkan Guanlin. Buktinya saja sekarang ia tengah disibukan dengan lautan kertas A4 dan sebuah laptop didepannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba terlintas fikiran bagaimana perasaan Guanlin saat tau orang tuanya bercerai?

Memang, Guanlin jelas belum mengerti apa itu perceraian bahkan apa itu pernikahan.

Tapi bukankah miris juga rasanya melihat anak balita yang harusnya masih mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya justru harus menjadi anak yang hanya memiliki satu orang tua saja?

I miss the taste of a sweeter life~

I miss the conversation~

Seonho sontak tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

Ny. Lai

Dahinya menyerngit begitu mendapat id caller yang tertera diponselnya.

Dengan segera ia menggeser tombol hijau lalu menempelkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya.

"Halo Ny. Lai?"

"Halo Seonho! Bisa kah kau ke kamar apartemen ku sekarang? Tadi Guanlin ku tinggal sebentar untuk pergi belanja ke mart bawah, tapi sialnya ada panggilan dari kantor pengadilan..."

Tanpa Seonho dengarkan lebih detail lagi, pemuda bersurai coklat kayu itu sudah tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ny. Lai.

Ia lalu meng-iya-kan permintaan Ny. Lai dan segera berlari keluar kamarnya tanpa mengganti baju. Toh, kamar Ny. Lai hanya berbeda 2 kamar dari miliknya.

Dengan segera ia membuka kamar Ny. Lai dengan password yang sebelumnya sudah diberi tahu.

Hal pertama yang ia dapatkan hanyalah keadaan sepi dan kosong. Selanjutnya Seonho sibuk mengagumi isi apartemen ini.

Disini terdapat sebuah taman kecil disudut ruangan. Dengan berbagai macam jenis bunga, Seonho sungguh sangat terpana dengan taman buatan Ny. Lai itu.

Terlalu sibuk mengagumi apartemen Ny. Lai, Seonho akhirnya tersadar ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara tangis anak kecil.

Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Guanlin.

Ia lalu dengan terburu-buru berlari memasuki pintu kamar yang terdapat di sudut ruangan lainnya.

Benar saja, disana ada Guanlin yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati mamanya disampingnya. Oleh karena itu ia menangis hingga meraung, bahkan selimut berwarna merah maroon itu sudah tergeletak diatas lantai.

"Guanlin, hey jangan menangis." Bujuk Seonho mendekati ranjang Guanlin lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks- Hoho, mama hiks- kemana?" Tanya Guanlin disela tangisannya.

"Mama mu lagi belanja di swalayan, Guanlin. Dia kembali sebentar lagi." Jelas Seonho setengah berbohong.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan memberi tahu Guanlin yang sebenarnya bukan?

Yang Guanlin tahu kan mama dan papanya itu baik-baik saja, keluarga mereka hangat dan harmonis, papa nya yang selalu mengajaknya bermain sedang bekerja diluar kota sehingga membuat ia hanya tinggal dengan mamanya sementara.

"Hiks. Be, benarkah?" Guanlin bertanya lagi, tangisannya sudah mulai reda.

Seonho mengangguk mantap. Toh, berbohong demi kebaikan tidak ada salahnya juga.

Setelahnya Guanlin menubrukan kepalanya ke dada datar Seonho yang dibalas pekikan terkejut oleh sang empunya.

"Hoho, Lin mathih ngantuk." Ujar Guanlin jujur. Suaranya yang masih sedikit serak akibat menangis terdengar lemah.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi." Perintah Seonho lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung mungil Guanlin.

"Hoho jangan pergi theperti mama ya?" Pinta Guanlin. Seonho tentu saja menganggukan kepalanya tanda berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Guanlin.

Detik berikutnya hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari kedua manusia yang sudah sama-sama terlelap didalam mimpinya.

TBC


End file.
